


Ombres Chinoises

by tipitina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Post Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John l’avait aperçu au coin de l’œil, un jour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ombres Chinoises

John l’avait aperçu au coin de l’œil, un jour. Il avait sursauté, s’était retourné et avait cru devenir fou en voyant la rue déserte. Il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir Sherlock vivant. Les photos de l’autopsie avaient écrasé la moindre de ses convictions que tout ceci n’était qu’une vaste supercherie. 

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant. Il avait arrêté de voir l’ombre de Sherlock Holmes tout autour de lui à la moindre heure du jour et de la nuit. Il avait quitté l’appartement d’Harry depuis dix jours. Depuis, il passait tous les jours devant la porte du 221b de Baker Street sans parvenir à frapper contre le pan de bois sombre même pour aller juste saluer Madame Hudson.

Trop tôt ? Trop dur ? Sa psychologue n’avait jamais eu beaucoup de réponses à ses questions et il sentait que sa décision d’arrêter leurs sessions avait été sage. Mycroft l’avait conseillé après tout. Mycroft et son regard plein de tristesse et de pitié à chaque fois qu’il se tenait devant John depuis la chute.

John ne l’avait jamais autant détesté. 

Mais ce n’était pas l’ombre de Sherlock qu’il avait cru entrevoir. Celle-là lui donnait des frissons de terreur dans tout le corps. Elle lui rappelait le goût du sang, l’odeur du sable et de la poussière et l’insupportable douleur de sa blessure à l’épaule. 

Des sensations qu’il avait cru réservées à ses cauchemars. Du moins en partie. En ce moment, le souvenir du visage blême et ensanglanté de son meilleur ami leur volait la vedette.

L’engourdissement dans ses doigts lui donnait des sueurs froides et ils brûlaient d’envie de se refermer autour de son Browning. Il le tira du tiroir qu’il ne pensait jamais rouvrir avant très longtemps, voire de sa vie. 

Le poids et la sensation glacée au bas de son dos était sa première bouffée d’oxygène depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Il avait peur de savoir ce que lui procurerait la sensation de presser la gâchette à nouveau. 

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu raison de saisir de nouveau cette boîte de Pandore. Pas avant d’entendre le sifflement d’une balle de gros calibre près de son oreille et le choc d’un corps contre le sien le poussant hors du chemin. 

— A couvert ! 

John remercia l’adrénaline dans ses veines où il se serait évanoui en entendant cette voix si chère. Sherlock le plaqua contre le mur de l’allée, le regard fixé sur la rue. John l’observa avec grande attention. 

Pas une cicatrice, pas une ride. Les mêmes boucles brunes, les mêmes yeux d’un bleu cristallin, la même peau pâle. Les cernes plus prononcés, les joues creusées, quelques kilos indispensables disparus. 

— Sher…  
— Silence ! Il est toujours là à guetter, l’interrompit-il.

John lui décocha son plus bel uppercut et courut dans la rue. Les balles le suivaient sans faire de bruit. Son instinct reprenait le dessus à chaque battement de son cœur. Il se mit à couvert, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et défonça la porte de l’appartement qui abritait son agresseur. Celui qu’il avait cru en prison au fond d’un trou en Afghanistan.

— Capitaine, salua la voix rauque.  
— Colonel. 

Toujours aussi imposant, toujours aussi doué, toujours aussi fou.

— Comment va cette épaule, Johnny ?  
— Aussi bien qu’on peut l’espérer, Sebastian. Comment c’était la prison à Kandahar ?  
— Je n’y suis pas resté longtemps, sourit Moran.  
— Je vois ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ?  
— Ton petit-ami a une dette envers moi. Une dette de sang. J’avais des ordres vois-tu, Johnny.  
— Depuis quand suis-tu les ordres ? siffla John.

Moran lui sourit, amusé et John sentit la nausée lui saisir l’estomac. Toute son unité était tombée à travers le viseur de ce traître. Tous sauf lui. John se concentra sur la prise autour de la crosse de son revolver, sur l’air lourd autour d’eux, sur les points d’entrée fatals d’une éventuelle balle, d’une future blessure immobilisante ou mutilante. Les bruits de pas de Sherlock dans l’escalier résonnaient derrière lui, après des mois de silence. 

— Ah, le responsable ! Le détective fantôme, s’exclama Moran.  
— John  
— Ferme-là Sherlock !s’écria John.

De quel droit ! De quel droit se permettrait-il de lui faire la leçon d’un seul mot ! Ce… ce traître ! Ce salaud ! Lui faire ça ! Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ! 

John serra les dents. Ce n’était pas le moment.

— Il est temps d’en finir, déclara sombrement Moran en ajustant son fusil. Je…

John tira. Il n’avait pas besoin de grandes mises en scène dramatiques, de longs discours. Juste d’un dixième de seconde. Le fusil glissa sur le parquet, la détonation résonnait encore dans la pièce, étouffant le son du corps de Moran sur le sol. 

Il avança, son arme dressée et fixe devant lui, ses muscles tendus, alertes, ses mains précises et dépourvues du moindre tremblement, de la moindre hésitation. Sebastian ricanait comme satisfait de la tournure des événements, le sang coulant le long de son épaule. 

— On est quitte maintenant, Johnny ! S’esclaffa-t-il. 

John le repoussa du pied, pressa le talon contre la blessure. Aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne s’échappa des lèvres de son ennemi.

— Je ne crois pas non.  
— John !

Il l’ignora, il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Il ne pouvait pas. S’il se retournait, il risquait de disparaître. John n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il avait envie de l’embrasser ou de le fusiller à son tour et il n’était pas définitivement pas en état de prendre une telle décision. 

Il sortit son téléphone d’une main.

— Greg, je vais tuer quelqu’un dans dix minutes. 31 Ivor Place.

Il raccrocha. Moran le fixait avec amusement. John lui attrapa les mains et les attacha avec sa ceinture. 

— Vraiment Johnny, je m’attendais à mieux. Ne serait-ce qu’un peu plus de larmes de ta part devant cette touchante réunion. Tu es si mignon quand tu pleures ! Devant les tombes surtout. Et puis tu sais, je me suis déjà évader d’une prison, qui te dis que cette fois sera la bonne ?  
— Il me reste encore neuf minutes.

John recula et s’assit face à sa prise. Il l’entendit se joindre à lui sur le paquet poussièreux.

— Si tu ouvres la bouche, je te gifle. 

Pour la première fois, Sherlock choisit de se taire. Moran continua de ricaner en le fixant dans les yeux. 

— Nous savons très bien que tu ne me tueras pas, Johnny. N’est-ce pas, Sherlock ?  
— Cause toujours. J’en ai fini avec toi, répliqua John.

Greg arriva en six minutes. John lui offrit presque un sourire. Il était venu avec le jeune Hopkins et Dimmock, les deux seuls autres membres de Scotland Yard que John tolérait. Leur tête lui donna presque envie de rire lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la pièce. 

Quel spectacle devaient-ils offrir ? Moran couvert de sang, John avec son arme et Sherlock assit à ses cotés, les genoux contre sa poitrine tel un corbeau perché sur un arbre. 

— John ? interrogea Lestrade.

Sherlock se releva et se dirigea vers l’inspecteur.

— Colonel Sebastian Moran. Recherché par Interpol et Europol. Si la tentative de meurtre sur John ne suffit pas à établir des charges, passez-leur un coup de fil, inspecteur. Je suis persuadé que même vos prétendus experts balistiques arriveront à faire le lien entre son arme et une dizaine de meurtres non élucidés…

John ôta le chargeur de son arme, la dernière balle du canon et tendit le tout à Hopkins sans les écouter. Il descendit les marches lentement, une raideur dans la cuisse droite. Il parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres le séparant de la porte bleue et entra. Il s’assit à la table de Madame Hudson. Elle lui sourit avec indulgence, le serra dans ses bras et lui servit le thé en lui racontant la dernière dispute des locataires de Madame Turner. John n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de l’avoir dans sa vie. 

Rien n’avait bougé à l’étage. Pas une feuille, pas un livre. Les tubes à essai avaient repris leur place, le micro-ondes avait juste été changé. Même le crâne était là, et pourtant Madame Hudson le détestait. John inspira l’odeur si familière qui lui avait tant donné envie de disparaître jusqu’à maintenant. Il monta les marches et s’allongea dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, ses chaussures toujours aux pieds et s’endormit. 

À son réveil, il ne sursauta même pas. Le nez de Sherlock presque collé au sien, les grands yeux clairs fixés dans les siens, la joue un peu enflée du coup qu’il lui avait donné, les voir ne lui donnait plus envie de pleurer. 

— Si tu me refais ça, Sherlock. Si tu me refais un coup pareil, pour quelque raison que ce soit, aussi bonne soit-elle, je vais tuer quelqu’un. Et je pense qu’on sait tous les deux qui. 

Sherlock continua de le fixer, misérable, les yeux tristes et mouillés comme John ne les avait qu’une fois, de loin, comme dans une autre vie. Sherlock acquiesça presque imperceptiblement et se glissa dans les draps tout contre lui, tout petit malgré sa taille de géant. 

John le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu’il put, sa main caressant le dos, les épaules, s’assurant qu’il était bien là, chaud et vivant. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts, le nez perdu dans les boucles brunes et recommença à espérer. 

FIN


End file.
